truth or dare
by alltimefanman12
Summary: the gang are board while the rest of the village is out of town. So the twins hold a sleep over at there house to play truth or dare! This is my first story so if you hate don't read it!
1. mess up

Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)


	2. REAL first chapter so sory

**HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THAT LAST CHAPTER SOMETHING FUCKED UP BUT ITS GOOD NOW ONCE AGAIN SOOO SORRY, BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION EVER, ALSO I WILL BE DOING DIFFERENT MOVIES AND SHOWS TOO JUST THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO KNOW.**

**REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON IN ANY WAY!**

**ENJOY**

Hiccup and the gang were all watching more than half the village leave on a final fishing and hunting trip. When the ships were out of site the twins, Ruff and Tuff, jumped up onto a pair of barrels in front of the other teens and shouted "Hey guys lets have a sleep over at me and my sis's house"

"Yea what fat face said" said Ruff with an hes an idiot-tone.

But of course this started a huge fight between them as per normal "YOU HAVE THE FAT HEAd TROLL-HAG"

"SHIT HEAD" Ruff yelled

"BITCH" "DICK" "IDIOT" "QUIRE" "SHIT BREATH" "AS-"

"Guys will you stop, I don't need to have toothless blast you again, do I!?" Hiccup questioned quite annoyed at the once again bickering twins. "That sounds like fun." Tuff replied, Hiccup just rolled his eyes and stated "any way I'm ganna get ready for the sleep over come on guys". The group all dispanded and went to get ready.

* * *

When the teens got to the twins house they were greeted by a surprisingly clean house. "wow guys I thought this house would be a mess" Astrid said quite surprised. "I'm just as surprised as you astrid" Hiccup replied with an amazed expression on his face. They all stepped in and let the twins give a tour of the house.

"OK guys my room is on the left that's the boys room" Tuff said quite proudly

"my room is on the left that's the girls room" Ruff said sounding equally as proud.

"And the room in the middle is our parents room if any one wants to sleep solo" the twins said at the same time. After the tour the teens all sat down in the living room in a circle, Ruff and Tuff on the couch, Astrid on one chair, Snotlout on the chair on the other side of the room, and Hiccup and Fishlegs on the rug in between the to chairs.

"OK guy me and Ruff want to play truth or dare any one else wanna play?" Tuff asked the others. He was answered by allot of nods from the other teens

**(A/N:hey guys I"m ganna start writing a little differently ****it'll work though OK bye gu****ys)**

"OK here's the rules if you don't answer a truth you have to do a dare, and if you don't do a dare you have to do something embarrassing or have Hiccup choose an even worse dare for you" Tuff stated

"WAIT, why me?!" Hiccup asked Tuff

"duh, because your in charge while your dad is gone soooo yea" Ruff answered

Hiccup let out a long sigh of annoyance and said "fine, Ill play along".

"OK I'll go first" Ruff said "Snotlout truth or dare"

"I am not a wimp so I choose dare!" Snotlout exclaimed trying to sound as manly as possible.

"OK i dare you to.." Ruff trailed of thinking of a dare then an evil grin apeared on her face scaring snot " I dare you to kiss Tuffs bare butt"

"WHAT!" Snotlout screamed all girly like making everyone burst out laughing.

"you have to do it snotlout" Ruffnut said .

Tuffnut ,after he stopped laughing pulled down his pants, only low enough for snot to see his butt. Snotlout reluctantly bent down and kissed Tuffs butt.

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW" Snotlout screamed making every one laugh once again.

After snotlout stopped screaming he sat back down and said "Astrid truth or dare"

"Dare"she replied

a smile found its way an snotlouts lips while he said "I dare you to kiss me"

Astrid instantly felt like she was about to puke. But remembered the rules said she could do something "embarrassing". Astrid stood up but instead of going to snotlout she went over to Hiccup sat on his lap and kissed him passionately, at first Hiccup was very surprised at the action but soon he deepened the kiss with his tongue after about 5 minutes of making out they both separated out of breath. Astrid blushed while Hiccup had his signature goofy grin plastered on his face.

"okay Astrid you don't have to do snotfaces dare now" Ruff said smiling.

"That is so not fare" snot muttered.

"OK my turn, hmm, lets see, fishlegs" Astrid said making fishlegs instantly scared"truth or dare

"Um um um, I-I p-pick..."

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERS HAHAHAHA!**

**HEY GUYS SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SMALL I WILL BE MAKING THEM LARGER DON'T WORRY. OH BY THE WAY NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LEMON SO BEWARE . REMEMBER I DO NOT HOLD CLAIMS TO OWNING HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! BYE!**


	3. heated night

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK, THIS THE LAST CHAPTER. ALSO SORRY ABOUT MESSING UP THE FIRST STORY SO SORRY 'BOUT THAT BUT ANY WAY THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, ****I'LL TELL YOU WHEN AND THAT'S ABOUT IT REMEMBER I DON'T CLAIM TO OWNING THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON MOVIE OR SHOW. NOW THAT THAT'S SAID LETS GET ON WITH THEE SHOW**

**ENJOY**

No ones POV

"OK my turn, hmm, lets see, fishlegs" Astrid said making fishlegs instantly scared"truth or dare

"Um um um, I-I p-pick..." Fish knew what would happen if he said dare so "truth I-I pick t-truth" but the moment he said it he knew he fucked up because that is exactly what she wanted

"Perfect" she said quite happy with his decision "OK Fish, do you like Ruffnut?" the second Astrid asked this both Ruffnut and Fishlegs started blushing.

"w-well w-w-were all f-friends h-here." fish stuttered

"you know that's not what I meant Fish like I said do you like Ruff and mean like-like her"Astrid said being more specific.

Fish let out a long sigh and said "yes I do" once he was finished saying it he and Ruff were both blushing but Fish knew how to get back." Hiccup truth or dare"

Hiccup thought for a moment and finally said "eh, why not, dare Fish" after he said it he instantly regretted it when he seen Fishes evil smile

"Good, OK Hiccup tell everyone including Astrid, how you feel about Astrid _and_ if there's something between you two." Fish said with an evil smile plastered on his face

"Holy shit, who knew Fish could be so evil?" Tuffnut said quite shocked expression even snotlouts jaw dropped, Ruff was smiling all giddy like.

"I don't know but I like it" Ruff said with a slightly seduced voice making every body, except Hiccup who was blushing madly at Fishes question, look at her "I-I mean I like the tone" Ruff tried to cover luckly they bought it

"any way"Fish said changing the subject "your answer Hiccup?"

Hiccup let out a very audible sigh "to start with me and Astrid aren't dating but.." he let out another audible sigh turned to Astrid and said "Astrid I love you, I always have, ever since the day I met you I knew I loved you, your smile always made me happy even the day snotlout broke my nose your concerned smile still made my heart melt even if you didn't notice me I still always loved you and I will never stop loving you." Hiccup finished up with a smile. The second he finished Astrid launched herself out of the chair and hugged him.

"I love you too Hiccup" Astrid said with small overjoyed tears streaming down her face "You don't know how long I loved you Hiccup I had small feelings one we met but when you made my axe I was so happy that it made me fall in love with you and I loved you ever since. I know I never said it but I should of I'm sorry I ignored my feelings, I love you Hiccup, I love you so much" Astrid finished what she was saying and pulled back just so she could kiss him passionately. Hiccup eagerly deepened the kiss. The two were once again making out but were interrupted by some one clearing their throat. Astrid simply looked up and said "can it snotlout"

"come on lets just keep playing the game" snotlout said quite annoyed

"OK" Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time causing them both to blush.

"Snotlout truth or dare" Hiccup said continuing the game

"Dare" snotlout said proudly

"Hmm, I dare you to sit on Hookfang bare back and tell him to flame up" Hiccup seemed quite happy when his cousin gulped nervously.

"O-OK" Snotlut said getting up and going out side and after about 3 minutes later screaming was heard and snotlout came in screaming "OOOW OW OW OW OW MOMMY MOMMY MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" every one in the room laughed while they seen snotlout desperately looking for water. When he finely found some water and drenched his smoking ass he sat down and said "my turn Astrid truth or dare"

"dare" she said

"I dare you to kiss me and not Hiccup" Snotlout said said quite proudly

"NO NO NO NO I will do anything but that please give me different dare Hiccup" Astrid pleaded.

"OK lets see.." Hiccup thought"you have to punch snotlout"

"WAIT WHAT" Snotlout screamed in a toatly pissed off tone

"OK" Astrid said getting off Hiccups lap and walking over to snotlout. Without hesitation, she punched Snotlout in the gut as hard as she could makeing every one wince and Snotlout double-over."first off I will never like or kiss you second of all I love Hiccup not you!" after Astrid said that she walked back over to Hiccup, sat in his lap, kissed his cheek, laid her head on Hiccup shoulder, and said "Hiccup, truth or dare"

He instantly replied with "dare"

"Good, I dare you to sleep in Ruff's and Tuff's parent's room alone so snotlout doesn't kill you" Astrid said without opening here eyes.

"OK, thanks" Hiccup replied brushing her hair with his hand being rewarded with a moan of delight "I think its time for bed any way don't you guys think" the others answered by yawing loudly "thought so".

Every one went to the rooms Hiccup to Ruff and Tuffs parents room, the other boys to Tuffs room, and the girls to Ruffs room.

Astrid POV

When I walked into Ruffs room I looked around noticing it was quite small. As I looked around I saw Ruff staring at me with quite a big smiling " What?" I asked quite confused.

"oh nothing, I just didn't know you liked Hiccup so much" She said quite smugly" oh by the way you can go to his room if you want"

"Really?"I asked hoping she wasn't joking

"go ahead I aint ganna stop ya" she replied with a smile.

The moment she said this I hugged her and said" thank you so much" and with that I ran to hiccups room.

**(WARNING LEMON AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT THEN SKIP)**

Hiccups POV

I was getting into bed When I heard a knock on the door "who is it?" I asked without opening to the door

"It me" said a very familiar voice. I ran strait to the door and opened it to Astrid standing their with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Astrid what brings you here?" I asked really happy she was here.

"Hi Hiccup I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you" she asked. I was very stunned, she wanted to sleep with me!.

"Yea come on in" I said happily stepping aside so she could come in. Once she was in she sat on the bed and I sat next to her "So you wanna talk about any thing"

"yea, I want to ask something, all that stuff that you said did you mean all of it?" she asked with a quite worried tone

"Of course I did Astrid, I love you and that will never change" I said in the most comforting tone I had . I didn't like seeing her worried, Her smile always brightened up my day.

"thank you Hiccup" she said using that smile that melted my heart. We both wound up looking deeply into each others eyes, gods how I loved her eyes I got so focused on her ocean like eyes I didn't even notice our heads getting closer and closer until our lips met in the middle. We shared a very passionate kiss, but this kiss was different, it was deeper and lust filled. After a while Astrids hands found their way under my shirt and began circling my faint muscles I got from working in the forge and dragon riding. Every one of her swift touches sent shivers down my spine, then she grabbed the hem of my shirt but before she could pull it up I grabbed her arm, broke the kiss, and asked "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Hiccup I love you and only you" this sentence warmed my heart

"OK Astrid, I love you to, you are the only one I want to be with" I replied kissing her lustfully, I slowly laid back with her never breaking the until my head hit the pillow and she pulled my shirt of. Once my shirt was she lustfully looked over his bare torso she instantly threw my tunic to the floor and began kissing me again after a few more seconds I pulled at the hem of her tunic and she happily helped pull it over her head. I began look over her beautiful body looking over every curve, instantly I began kissing my way down her sucking and nipping at the delicate skin leaving marks here and there on her neck receiving moans of pleasure coming from the back of her throat. After about 2 minutes of kissing we were both in their underwear kissing deeply and lustfully. Soon I found myself undoing her breast band after a little work they too joined our pile of clothes on the floor. I took a second to marvel over her beautiful body once again "you are so beautiful Astrid" I said " I love you so much"

"I love you to my hansom dragon boy"she said kissing me again. I broke the and began trailing kisses down her body until I reached her breast I flipped her onto her back and took one of her perky nipples into my mouth and sucked on it making her gasp, arch her back, and entangle her fingers in my hair. "Hicu-mhm hiccup mhm hi-hiccup yes" I smiled against he breast hearing her moan my name. some how during this the rest of her underwear came off but i was to busy to notice them disappear. she grabbed the waist band of my under wear and within seconds they were off and on the floor.

Astrids POV

I froze the second I pulled down Hiccups underwear. HE WAS HUGE! 12 inches long and 6 wide how was that going to fit inside of me! "I-Is s-s-something w-wrong A-Astrid?" Hiccup stuttered

"I-Its j-just that y-you're so b-big" great now I'm doing it.

"what do you mean" now he doesn't stutter danm Hiccup.

"Its just that your so big" I knew it was going to hurt but this is going to HURT. LIKE. HELL.

"We can stop if you want" hell no we were not stopping no mater how bad it hurt so I flipped us over so he was above me

"no we came this far just be careful this is suppose to hurt the first time" I said quit scared but spread my leg for him willingly

"don't worry Astrid I'll be careful" he then positioned himself at my entrance and slowly entered. I could hear him moaning when he slid in but throughout it all I could feel him inside of me, stretching me, and soon he was at the barrier that declared me a virgin, there was just one more very painful step...

HICCUPS POV

As I was entered her, she was so wet and tight. I slid in slowly and carefully, I stopped when I felt the barrier. "you ready?" I asked wanting to make sure.

"do it quick" she said in a pained sounding voice. But still like she said I gave one quick thrust and hilted my self the rest of the way. I instantly stopped when I saw a tear go down Astrid's cheek.

"Astrid are you OK? Do you want me stop?" I asked extremely worried

"I'll be OK, just give me a second" I nodded telling her I understood. After a few moments she looked up and said "I'm good just go slow" I did as I was told and slowly pulled most the way out and easily went back in I did this three more times witch caused Astrid to go from wincing to moaning "harder Hiccup!" she said witch I complied and my thrust became faster "Harder!" Once again I complied "HARDER oh yes" soon I was going as hard and fast as I could her heels were digging into my back driving me deeper. "h-h-hiccup y-yes YES HICCUP YES!" she screamed as her walls clamped around me and she went over. Her warm juices sent me over and I released. I slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her. "thank you Hiccup that was amazing" I heard her say as she cuddled up next to me resting her head under my chin

"I love you Astrid" I said

"I love you to hiccup, good night"she said with a yawn.

"good night" I replied before passing out

* * *

NO ONES POV

It was early in the morning when every one, except Hiccup and Astrid, came out for breakfast. "Hey guys do you know were Hiccup and Astrid are?" Tuffnut asked really wanting to know?

"All I know is there both still sleeping, because Astrid went to Hiccups room to sleep because I said she could." Ruff said not knowing what acttualy happened last night between the two "I'll go wake them up."

"I'll come with you sis" Tuff said getting up from his seat. they both walked over to there parents door "wait Ruff before you knock on the door lets scare the shit out of them" Tuff offere

"sure why not" Ruff said not really caring. The twins slowly opened the door but froze at what they saw. Astrid and Hiccup cuddling with a pile of clothing and under wear on the floor. "OK Tuff, get out."

"wait why me" Tuff wisppered

"Because your a guy, i'm not now get out" Ruff whispered harshly. Tuff just rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen

* * *

RUFFNUTS POV

After I sent my brother away I walked into the room and tapped on Astrids shoulder. She was definitely naked. "Astrid wake up" I said

"I don't wanna get up yet Hiccup" Astrid mumbled cuddling up closer to Hiccup.

"As cute as that is, I'm NOT Hiccup, It's Ruff" I laughed as her shot open and screamed witch scared the shit out of Hiccup and he fell out of the bed.

"RUFF! WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed

"HAH its just that HA h- oh shit Hiccup your still naked" I said covering my eyes, but from the glance I got I could tell he was huge.

"oh shit!' he said covering hisself

"I'll just go" I said leaving so they could dress.

* * *

TUFFNUTS POV

When I walked back into the kitchen Fish came up to me and said " were's Ruff?"

"she told me to come back because what we saw was that Hiccup and Astrid were naked and cuddling." I answered.

"So they had sex?"snotlout asked quite hurt sounding.

"from what I saw, yes" i answered once again

"THAT IS SON NOT FAIR, THAT BITCH HAD NO RIGHT HICCUP DOESN'T DESERVE HER I DES- UMPH" I cut snotface by kicking him square in the gut causing him to double over and puke.

"you might want to shut up" after I said this I heard to screams and a shit load of Ruffs laughter 'she must of scared them good' I thought

"What was that" Fish asked

"That was my sister scaring them" I said holding back my laughter. About a minute later My sister came out and said they were changing.

This was definitely the best sleep over ever.

**THE END**

**HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED MY FIRST STORY. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT IT IS MY FIRST SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT. SEE YOU NEXT TIME BYE-BYE!**


	4. the dream

**HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH TRUTH OR DARE! NOW THE TRUTH OR DARE WILL CONTINUE BUT THIS WILL BE A SERIOUS CHAPTER WITH A LITTLE HUMOR BUT MUCH ANY WAY THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT I ONLY GOT 1 HATE MESSAGE BUT HE/SHE CAN SCREW OFF THIS IS MY STORY SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**OH! AND BY THE WAY IF YOU WANNA KNOW IF YOUR STILL A BOY OR A MAN TRY NAMING THE CITY BANG COCK! IF YOU DON'T LAUGH NOT ,EVEN IN YOUR HEAD, YOUR A MAN OTHER WISE YOU A BOY SO HAVE FUN BOY'S 'CAUSE ITS IMPOSSIBLE. PFFT BANG COCK BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I CANT STOP LAUGHING BUT I MUST. FOR THE SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!**

**ANY WAY ENJOY!**

**HICCUPS P.O.V**

When me and Astrid got dressed after a rude and embarising wake up from Ruffnut, we headed to the kitchen were we smelt Tuff's amazing cooking, how he learned I'll never know. Beyond the smell I could see a very very angry Snotlout, a nervous Fishlegs, and Tuffnut who was on the verge of laughing his ass off. I looked to Astrid and noticed she had the same look on her face and it said _were caught. _"How could you have sex with this walking fishbone and not me you whore" the second I heard him call Astrid a whore my eyes diolated just like Toothless did when he was being very very VERY protective.

Astrid opened her mouth to say something but I cut her of and screamed "HOW DARE YOU SNOTLOUT I DON'T CARE IF YOU GO PICKING ON ME, BUT DO YOU EVER AND MEAN EVER LET ME HERE YOU INSULT ASTRID YOU FUCKING ASS" At this point everyone was looking at me wide eyed, except Snotlout who was staring daggers at me, because I've never screamed let alone cussed. I began to take my leave before I killed Snotlout.

"Hiccup wait for me" I turned around to see Astrid walking up to me at the front door"never heard you get so mad before" My anger instantly subsided as happiness and love took its place.

"I'm sorry its...just that...I love you Astrid and when he called you a whore I guess I just kinda freaked out" I said as we walked out and I seen Astrid's face soften out with a very large blush but I wouldn't mess with her, atleast not yet anyway.

"I love you too, Hiccup" I loved every time she say's that. OK lets see if this works.

"A-A-Astrid do you w-w-wanna g-g-go on a d-d-date tomorrow" Asked of course there was a special reason I wanted to ask her mainly because my dad had been pestering me about it since I tuned 18.

"Yes, i would love to go on a date tomorrow, what do you have planned?"She asked very curious.

"sorry but that m'lady is a surprise" She audibly groaned and mumbled just low enough I couldn't here her. We walked hand in hand down the long way to Astrid's house. When we arrived it was already nearing night so I gave her a goodnight kiss and began my walk home.

* * *

When I arrived home Toothless bounded over and began licking me over and over again. "ugh, come on bud you know that doesn't wash out" I exclaimed when I was finally able to stand up, only receiving a laugh and a growling stomach from Toothless "pfft hahahahahah well l-looks l-l-l-like someones h-hungry huh" I said still laughing when I stopped l walked over to a basket of fish and dumped it over and Toothless instantly began swallowing down fish after fish. I just shook my head and went up stairs, laid down in bed, and let sleep take me.

**HICCUPS DREAM**

There was nothing but blackness all around me. I couldn't move I couldn't see all there was, was a black void in every direction I looked. but then I herd it. "HICCUP" I knew that voice from any ware it was Astrid.

"ASTRID?" I screamed into the void. Then a silhouette right in front of me that a recognized as Astrid with her hands bound behind her back and blood on her face.

"HICCUP HELP!" She screamed again and again but I still couldn't move no matter how hard I struggled. And just then a large man, probably the size of my father, came out from behind her with a large staff with a metal pointed tip in one hand, a dragon scale cape covering the other, long braided hair, and a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"ASTRID BEHIND YOU" My scream's didn't help as the man lifted the staff above his head ready to stab Astrid. My eyes widened as a began to struggle but I was to late. The mas arm down and the spear cut right through Astrids heart.

"ASTRRRRRRRRRID" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**END OF DREAM**

"ASTRRRRRRRRRRID" I woke up screaming panting and covered in sweat. Within second Toothless and my dad, who were down stairs, were busting through my door. They both ran to my side Toothless crooned sadly as if asking whats wrong.

"Son, whats wrong? Why did you scream Astrids name?" My father asked as he seen me visibly shaking.

"h-he k-k-k-killed h-her I-in m-my d-dream" I said shakily and breaths unsteady.

"Who son WHO" My father asked over and over again.

"I-I d-d-d-don't k-kn-know" I said I didn't know the who did it because I've never seen him before. Toothless sensed I was scared and curled around me as my father walked out. I curled Toothless knowing I wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. What I didn't know was that Astrid had the same dream but with me ding instead.

**HEY GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED. SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH SO IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT EITHER WAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO SEE YA NEXET TIME**


End file.
